Como un cuento de hadas
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: todos conocen los cuentos de hadas, sobre principes y princesas y esta no es una de ellas ¿O si? bueno Lucy deseaba tener una vida asi y no la complicada realidad... y claro tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre"


**he aqui mi primer OS de Fairy tail, espero que pongan mucha atencion al fic ya que este lo usare como una especie de prologo para mi proxima idea, pero aclaro NO sera una continuacion de esta hisotoria, ya que aqui hay final feliz, mientras en la nueva no, osea solo cambiaria el final para iniciar la nueva historia... bien solo queda decir, perdon por no poner la pelea, pero quise dejar todo eso para mi nueva historia... ahora a leer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Como un cuento de hadas.<strong>

Los cuentos de hadas normalmente son centrados en el príncipe y su princesa, esta siento secuestrada en lo alto de una torre por una vieja bruja o maldecida por una y después la llegada del príncipe azul quien la rescataba y con el beso del verdadero amor vencían toda adversidad y tenían su _y vivieron felices para siempre_.

Pero ese no era su caso porque a pesar de ser una princesa su _príncipe_ no era precisamente eso.

Suspiró abatida.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró al aire esperando respuesta desde el balcón de su habitación.

Su melena rubia se mecía con la brisa matinal y sus ojos cafés se posaban en un punto de la nada.

—Natsu —Suspiró nuevamente ese nombre que le da fuerza y seguridad pero a la vez temor, no por el chico si no por su padre, el rey —Tonta, solo tienes unos días de conocerlo ¿Cómo? —Bufó frustrada sin poder terminar su propia pregunta.

¿Cómo llegó a enamorarse tan rápido de un chico tan escandaloso? Y para colmo de males no pertenecía a la realeza o eso aparentaba al ser tan violento, temperamental, impulsivo y cabeza hueca.

Plaza principal 9:30 am.

Se encontraba sobre varios hombres bastante musculosos y con una apariencia de criminales o caza recompensas comiendo tranquilamente una pieza de pan con sus ojos cerrados y el seño ligeramente fruncido.

—Se están tardando demasiado maldición —Masculló molesto.

Llevaba casi una semana en ese reino donde se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con sus compañeros pero ellos ni sus luces, su único consuelo era que había conocido a la princesa, un tanto _excéntrica_ si se refiere a princesas.

Todas las que él conocía era orgullosas, vanidosas, irritantes, superficiales, extremadamente delicadas y cobre todo se creían las dueñas del mundo pero ella era diferente, era divertida, humilde, cariñosa, un tanto tosca pero había que admitir que se lo merecía y otras ni si quiera sabía el porque recibía sus golpes, como la vez que entró en su habitación del palacio a media noche, se había asegurado que nadie lo viera para poder entrar pero al despertarla y aun después de que lo reconoció terminó recibiendo un buen golpe.

Pero también era alguien soñadora, tierna y bastante penosa.

—Lucy —Susurró su nombre al tiempo que sonreía.

Por alguna razón ella le hacía sentir bien y completo.

Las puertas de la caverna se abrieron de golpe mostrando a dos encapuchados y tres gatos, uno de ellos tenía una capucha negra con el símbolo de una ala con una especie de flecha o cola, la otra persona llevaba también una capa con el mismo diseño solo que en color azul, los gatos eran un de color negro con una espada en miniatura en su espalda, una gata blanca con un elegante vestido y un gato azul.

—Ya era hora —Reclamó molesto por el retraso.

—Lo sentimos, tuvimos un contratiempo en el camino —Contestó la persona de capa azul que al parecer era una niña por su voz.

—Si tanta prisa tienes muévete de una vez —Exclamó el otro también irritado y por su tono era un hombre.

— ¿Qué dijiste maldito? —Inquirió molesto el primero.

—Chicos, no es momento para esto —Intervino la niña para evitar un muy posible enfrentamiento.

—Wendy tiene razón, démonos prisa para llegar al castillo —Exclamó la pequeña gata.

Con solo la mención de su visita a la mente del chico llegó la imagen de la rubia princesa y como si se tratara de un relámpago salió corriendo apareciendo después tras ellos.

—Rápido, ya estamos atrasados —Regañó ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? —Preguntó el gato negro volteando la mirada hacia atrás y al frente repetidas veces preguntándose ¿Cómo llegó por detrás?

— ¡Natsu-san espéranos! —Gritó la niña siguiendo al chico.

— ¡Natsu, espérame! —Esta vez fue el gato azul quien salió corriendo tras el chico.

—Lucy, ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó la voz autoritaria de su padre, el rey.

Eso le pareció irónico ya que siempre tomaba las decisiones de su vida privada sin consultarle nada ¿Y ahora pedía permiso para entrar en su cuarto?

—Si, padre —Respondió sin muchos ánimos, si su padre pedía permiso para algo era porque le daría lo que según él era una excelente noticia pero para ella no era otra cosa más que una orden que no le gustaría nada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el rey con su expresión seria.

La rubia lo vio extrañada, ¿A qué venía eso?

—No has escapado para ir al reino hoy y ya pasa del medio día —Por eso.

A ella no le gustaba eso de siempre estar en el castillo sin hacer nada por eso se escapaba cada vez que podía y ayudaba en su reino a todos los que lo necesitaran, gracias a eso sus súbditos la apreciaban cada vez más, claro que su padre veía eso como algo impropio de una princesa.

—No debería extrañarte después de poner tanta seguridad —Respondió el comentario de su padre de una forma cortante —Pero no es eso por lo que viniste ¿Cierto? —

La relación de ambos no fue buena, incluso cuando era una niña así que para nadie en el palacio era extraño que ella le hablara de esa forma a su propio padre.

El rey tenso su mandíbula y su mirada se volvió aun más fría.

—Pronto será tú cumpleaños y oficialmente tendrás la edad de contraer matrimonio por lo que organizaré una fiesta donde deberás escoger un prometido —Anunció sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué? Pero eso —

— ¡Lucy! —Interrumpió su padre abruptamente molesto —Ya está decidido, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tú elijas después de lo ocurrido con el príncipe Leo —

—Hablas como si Loki hubiera hecho algo malo al escoger a Aries como su reina —Comentó molesta, ambos eran conocidos y buenos amigos de ella y él alguna vez la pretendió pero cuando Aries volvió a su vida después de años de ausencia todo fue diferente.

—Olvida eso y alístate —Ordenó secamente.

— ¿Por qué? Aun quedan varios días para mi cumpleaños —Exclamó sin bajar la guardia.

—Tendremos unos visitantes muy especiales hoy y quiero recibirlos como es debido —Dijo sin más salió.

Tragándose su rabia Lucy obedeció la orden de su padre.

—Los caballeros han llegado —Informó un guardia al rey.

Lucy estaba sentada a su lado sen dirigible la palabra y ni si quiera una mirada a su padre.

—Será mejor que mejores tú actitud o de otra manera —Amenazó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me obligaras a casarme con esos caballeros? —Inquirió sarcástica la rubia.

Poco después se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, por la expresión de su padre supo que la idea no le desagradó.

—No sería una mala idea después de todo ellos también son miembros de Fairy tail al igual que el príncipe Leo —Comentó convenciéndose a si mismo de que la idea era la mejor.

— ¡No lo harías! —Exclamó exaltada.

—Tú comportamiento lo amerita, ya lo he decidido así que compórtate —

Miró con rabia a al rey antes de desviar su rostro en dirección opuesta tragándose sus lágrimas.

Las puertas se abrieron y tres personas con sus mascotas entraron, el de la derecha era el más alto con una capucha negra y el símbolo de Fairy tail impreso junto a un gato negro, el de la derecha era mas pequeño de capucha similar al otro solo que de color azul con una gata blanca y el tercero una capucha roja con del mismo diseño con un gato azul.

Los tres llegaron frente al rey inclinándose y el de capucha roja sonrió al ver a la princesa, aunque duró poco al verla en ese estado.

—Bienvenidos Fairy tail —Saludó el rey con amabilidad y sobervia.

—Es un placer conocerlo majestad —Saludó la infantil voz femenina cosa que extrañó al rey.

—Tú, preséntate —Ordenó señalando al miembro de capa azul.

—Mi nombre es Wendy Marvel, es un placer —Se presentó descubriendo su cabeza mostrando a una niña de unos doce años de cabellera azul y orbes cafés —Y ella es Charle —Señaló a la gata blanca junto a ella.

El gobernante observó con reprimenda.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Vociferó molesto — ¿Acaso es una broma? Eres solo una niña —

—Aunque sea solo una niña le aseguro que Wendy es capaz de derrotar sin problemas a sus mejores guardias —Aseguró el de capucha roja con confianza.

Esa voz, no podía ser posible ¿O si?

— ¡Eye! Wendy es fuerte —Apoyó el felino azul ante la sorpresa de la realeza.

— ¡El gato hablo! —Gritó asustada la princesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a un gato hablar? —Preguntó el minino de forma inocente.

— ¡Por su puesto que no! —Vociferó Lucy molesta.

La risa del sujeto de capa roja la hizo callar y calmarse sonrojándose levemente desviando la mirada, cuando fue conciente ya tenía al mismo gato frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Q-qué? —Intentó preguntar de la forma más natural fallando torpemente.

—Te gurrsssta —Comentó divertido el felino con un ronroneo.

—Tú gato —Masculló furiosa la rubia pero evidentemente sonrojada.

—Auxilio —vociferó corriendo junto a sus compañeros.

—Lucy —Reprendió su padre logrando que se calmara, pero el gato parlante le recordó algo importante —Ustedes dos si son hombres ¿Verdad? —

—Por su puesto —Contestó el de capucha negra.

—Excelente —Exclamó pausando algunos segundos —Entiendo que vienen en busca de Acnologia —Comentó para iniciar las _negociaciones_.

—Así es, somos los Dragón slayers de Fairy tail y nosotros tomaremos esa misión que solicitó majestad —Respondió Wendy con amabilidad.

—Veo que eres una jovencita educada —Exclamó dirigiéndose a la niña que sonrió apenada —Perfecto, pero me gustaría hacerles una ultima propuesta —Expresó captando la total atención de los seis.

Lucy también volteó la mirada expectante aunque ya tenía una idea de que iba a decir.

—Si logran vencer a Acnologia a alguno de ustedes dos caballeros le otorgaré la mano de mi hija Lucy —Anunció orgulloso de su decisión.

El de capa roja sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

—Padre —Intentó debatir pero con la mirada de reprimenda que le envió su padre bastó para callarla.

¿Qué pasaría si Natsu se niega? Ella lo quería pero ¿Y él? Prefería no arriesgarse a ser rechazada.

—Lo siento, pero estoy comprometido —Exclamó la voz grave del sujeto de capa negra mostrando levemente su rostro.

A Lucy le pareció conocido por alguna razón.

—Es una lastima ¿Qué me dices tú? —Inquirió el rey dirigiéndose al tercer miembro.

—Por mi no hay problema, es más ahora si estoy encendido —Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír, su plan era regresar y plantarse frente a ese hombre exigiendo la mano de su hija y si no aceptaba pues simplemente se la llevaría pero ahora él se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata.

La princesa se sonrojó por completo y con la última frase confirmó sus sospechas, ese hombre era Natsu, su Natsu y lo más increíble, aceptó el trato de su padre.

—Excelente, el viaje hasta donde se encuentra el dragón es de aproximadamente dos días y me gustaría que partieran cuanto antes, el cumpleaños de mi hija es en cuatro días y quisiera tener otra razón más para celebrar el ese día y que mejor que la derrota de Acnologia —Explicó satisfecho el rey, no era que realmente tuviera tanta confianza en esos tres pero esperaba que por lo menos fueran capaces de entretener al dragón hasta que la fiesta terminara y su hija tuviera un pretendiente.

—Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no festejar algo más? —Preguntó el de capa roja.

— ¿Algo más? —Repitió a modo de pregunta el rey.

— ¿Por qué no celebramos ese mismo día la boda entre su hija y yo? —Cuestionó tranquilamente.

El rey cambió su semblante a uno serio por unos momentos antes de sonreír nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, cuando vuelvan será la boda —Concluyó sonriente, después de todo no había garantía de que regresaran.

—Volveremos en cuatro días —Anunció seguro de si mismo el de capa roja dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ahora más que nunca derrotaría a ese dragón y volvería por ella.

Durante los próximos cuatro días Lucy no dejaba de sonreír extrañando a todo el personal incluso no le molestaba cuando su más fiel sirvienta Virgo le preguntaba si deseaba castigarla, cosa que siempre terminaba en gritos por parte de la rubia, pero para el día esperado comenzó a bajar su animo por reflexionar algunas partes que empezaban a atormentarle ¿Por qué Natsu aceptó?, ¿Fue solo por petición de su padre? Pero eso era imposible, Natsu no era así ¿Verdad? Ella vio al chico humilde, aunque bastante temperamental y buscapleitos, de buen corazón y alguien que se preocupaba por los otros antes que por el mismo ¿O todo eso era una mentira? Se negaba a creer algo semejante.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él también siente lo mismo por ella? Suspiró, lo mejor era no crear falsas ilusiones para que después las rompan, pero la que más le preocupaba era ¿Volvería sano y salvo?

—Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó la sirvienta de cabellera rosa.

—Si, estoy bien Virgo, no es nada —Respondió tratando de fingir su mejor sonrisa.

—Si lo desea puede castigarme para que se sienta mejor —Ofreció la sirvienta con toda calma.

— ¡Eso solo te haría sentir mejor a ti! —Gritó la rubia claramente convencida de lo que decía, esa chica era una masoquista de primera.

—Trata de calmarte Lu-chan —Aconsejó nerviosamente una joven de cabellera azulada y ojos marrones, de baja estatura.

—Levy-chan, te juro que de no ser porque estás aquí ya me habría vuelto loca —Exclamó llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

—Calma, calma —Decía al tiempo que le daba unas palmadas en su espalda.

—Pero —Expresó pausando un poco para tratar de calmarse —Ya es casi de noche y ellos no regresan —Comentó temiendo lo peor.

—Pero Lu-chan, el camino es de dos días de ida y dos de regreso a eso sumémosle que tienen que luchar contra el dragón más temido y peligroso de todos seguramente llegaran mañana o pasado si no están muy heridos —Se arrepintió en segundos después de decir eso al ver el rostro pálido de su amiga.

— ¿Heridos?... Natsu, tengo que ir —Exclamó desesperada.

—Tranquilízate, seguro están bien —Vociferó jalándola del brazo con la esperanza de que no cometiera otra locura —Además es tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Qué dirán los invitados si desapareces? —

—Pero —Antes de poder reclamar alguien llamó la atención de todos.

—Oigan ¡Miren eso! —Gritó uno de los invitados señalando al sur.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar y el pánico poco a poco aumentaba.

—E-ese —Balbuceó uno apenas —E-ese es ¡Acnologia! —Vociferó aterrado al ver al dragón en el cielo.

El pánico reinó en el lugar pero principalmente dentro de la princesa que no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Qué había ocurrido con Natsu?

Todos comenzaban a correr despavoridos y los guardias se preparaban para la pelea cuando de pronto el dragón se desplomó al piso causando un gran estruendo y el temblor de la tierra.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó el rey sorprendido pero decidido a acabar con la bestia.

—Miren alguien está saliendo de debajo de Acnologia —Exclamó uno de los guardias —Es, ¿Un gato? —

Todos contemplaban sorprendidos al pequeño gato azul que salía debajo del dragón completamente mareado y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—No puedo más, estoy agotado —Expresó el felino antes de desplomarse al piso.

Sin pensar en nada Lucy salió disparada para ayudar al gato, tal vez el sabría que ocurrió con Natsu.

— ¡Lucy no te acerques! —Ordenó su padre pero ella lo ignoró por completo.

—No tienes remedio —Comentó la felina blanca que salía también debajo del dragón, al parecer en mejor estado que su compañero.

—Pero estoy agotado y tengo hambre —Se justificó el gato en el piso.

—Tú —Masculló la gata con deseos nada sanos.

—Relájate, lo bueno fue que llegamos a nuestro destino, además yo también estaba cansado —Comentó el minino negro que aparecía de igual forma que los otros dos.

— ¡Lily! —Gritó Levi para sorpresa de muchos corriendo al igual que la princesa en dirección a él.

— ¡Oye Gato, despierta dime ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está Natsu?, Responde! —Interrogaba Lucy sacudiendo al pobre animal azul dejándolo en peor estado que antes.

—O-oye —Llamó el gato negro al ver el estado de su compañero.

—Lily ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde está Gajeel? —Preguntó Levi preocupada al minino.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que tuvimos algunos problemas al regreso y —

— ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? —Cuestionó interrumpiendo muy preocupada la princesa.

—L-lo que pasó fue que,_ ella_ apareció —Dijo el gato algo nervioso.

— ¿Ella? —Repitió la rubia sin entender.

—Eso quiere decir que —Exclamó la de cabellera azul recibiendo una afirmación del gato.

—Levi-chan ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Tú lo sabes? —Interrogó Lucy al borde del colapso.

—Si ella llego entonces —Comenzó asustada su amiga, logrando que la princesa se pusiera peor si era posible eso.

El sonido de tres cuerpos caer al piso llamó la atención de todos, al voltear vieron a los tres dragón slayer en el piso bastante golpeados junto a una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos castaños, su apariencia era de una mujer ruda, a su lado un hombre con un tatuaje en el rostro de cabellera azul.

— ¡Gajeel! —Exclamó Levi preocupada corriendo en dirección al hombre en el piso.

— ¡Natsu! —Gritó Lucy imitando a su amiga.

—E-esa es Titania de Fairy tail —Exclamó uno de los guardias bastante impresionado.

—Y el que está a su lado es el príncipe Jerall de Edoras —Comentó otro.

—Gajeel, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Levi arrodillándose al lado del chico.

—Natsu, ¿Estás bien? Di algo —Pidió la rubia bastante preocupada arrodillándose igual que su amiga.

—M-monstruo —Murmuró apenas.

— ¿A quien estás llamando monstruo? —Vociferó golpeando al chico malinterpretando todo.

— ¡Eso me dolió Lucy! —Exclamó regresando en si — ¿Lucy?, ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó confundido viendo a los alrededores hasta detenerse en alguien.

Presa del pánico solamente hizo una cosa, escudarse con Lucy quien se sonrojó notoriamente.

—Erza —Dijo temblando como gelatina.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Natsu normalmente se enfrentaba con sujetos que daban mucho miedo sin dudar un segundo y ahora esa mujer lo hacía temblar como un niño asustadizo.

—Tranquilízate Natsu, ya no estoy molesta —Comentó secamente y el chico respiró tranquilo, por poco tiempo —Ahora me dirás ¿Cómo se les ocurrió cometer semejante estupidez? —Interrogó ahorcando al dragón slayer y sacudiéndolo.

—A-aire —Exclamó a duras penas.

— ¡Lo va a matar! —Gritó Lucy asustada.

—Y eso que no está molesta —Dijo con sarcasmo la gata blanca.

—Erza-san da miedo —Comentó Wendy que ya se había levantado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el príncipe de Edoras a la pequeña.

—Si, gracias Jerall —Agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Esa mujer no es humana —Comentó Gajeel recién recuperado.

—Es mejor que no te escuche —Susurró Levi un poco preocupada.

—Erza —Llamó Jerall —Es suficiente, creo que aprendieron la lección y lo hecho, hecho está —

La mujer suspiró, tenía razón, así soltó al chico que cayó nuevamente al piso completamente mareado.

—Natsu —Lucy no perdió tiempo para ir a su lado.

—Natsu-san —Wendy tampoco lo hizo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la primera.

—S-si —

—Parece que está bien, solo un poco mareado —Exclamó la niña después de revisarlo —Descuida también soy medico —Sonrió para alivio de la rubia.

—Veo que regresaron —Comentó secamente el rey de ese lugar.

—Le dije que volveríamos en cuatro días —Exclamó Natsu sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Se recupero! —Gritaron todos bastante impresionados.

—Cumplimos con nuestra misión y hay está Acnologia y ahora falta es que cumpla con su palabra, espero que tenga todo listo para mi boda con Lucy —

Y hay estaba el momento crucial, pero aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Pero lo que hicieron no fue correcto, tenemos normas y ustedes las rompieron al tomar una misión de un rango que no les correspondía, por lo tanto no podemos aceptar la recompensa —Expresó firme Titania.

—Pero —Intentó debatir la niña del grupo.

—Nada de peros —Exclamó con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera.

—Vamos Erza, no seas tan dura —Habló un joven de cabellera castaña clara junto a una chica de cabellera rosa.

—Loki, Aries —Reconoció la rubia a sus amigos, ahora que recordaba él también era de Fairy tail.

—Este no es asunto tuyo —Reclamó molesta la mujer —Así que mantente alejado —

—De acuerdo, suerte chicos —Exclamó alejándose bastante asustado.

— ¡¿Eso fue todo? —

—Estoy de acuerdo con Loki —Irrumpió una nueva voz.

— ¿Maestro? —Dijeron al unísono todos los miembros de Fairy tail.

—Pero ellos —

— ¡Erza!, se que lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero lo tuvieron una muy buena razón y estoy con ellos —Exclamó el pequeño anciano.

—Gracias viejo —Agradeció Natsu sonriente.

—Pero —Habló pausando un poco —Después tendrán _eso_ de castigo —

— ¡No, todo menos _eso_! —Gritó asustado el de cabellera rosa.

—_Eso_, va a ser _eso _¿Verdad? —Murmuraba Wendy temblando al igual que el resto.

— ¡Yo no quiero _eso_! —Exclamó el gato azul.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es _eso_? —Vociferó la rubia asustada y confundida.

—Maestro ¿De verdad cree qué sea necesario castigarlos con _eso_? —Incluso Erza parecía temblar.

—Por eso pregunto ¿Qué es _eso_? —Repitió la princesa aterrada.

—Eso, _eso_ es… es tan horrible que no puedo ni describirlo —Exclamó Natsu aterrado.

—Por favor maestro, tenga piedad —Pidió Levi también asustada.

Ahora que le ponía atención y que lograba recordar con claridad ese hombre era aquel que su amiga le dijo una vez que era su prometido.

—Podría perdonarlos —Comentó pensativo.

—Haremos lo que sea —Dijeron todos los afectados a la vez.

—Natsu —Llamó al chico que se tensó al instante —Tendrás que invitarme a tu boda —Tras el comentario todos cayeron de espaldas.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —Exclamó sorprendida la dragón slayer.

—No deberían subestimarme, niños —Expresó orgulloso.

—Los estuvo siguiendo todo el tiempo —Aclareció una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos azules.

A todos les apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza.

—Mirajane-san —Susurró sorprendida la princesa, después de todo todos conocían a la demonio Mirajane, según los rumores era tan bella como peligrosa.

—Pero hay un problema —Comentó Natsu —No veo ningún padre por aquí —Señaló mirando a su _suegro_ que no parecía muy contento.

—Si ese es el problema no se preocupen, yo puedo casarlos —Aseguró el maestro.

— ¿Enserio? —Cuestionaron varios a la vez.

—Por su puesto —Dijo orgulloso —Ahora Natsu ¿La quieres? —Y hay la pregunta que hizo surgir otra nueva en Lucy ¿Por qué tan directo?

—Si —Respondió sin pensarlo logrando que la rubia enrojeciera saltando por dentro de felicidad.

—Y tú princesa ¿Lo quieres? —Ahora era el turno de Natsu de prestar atención a la respuesta.

Afortunadamente cuando el maestro la llamó salió del transe en el que se encontraba.

—Si —Respondió sin dudarlo como Natsu sonriéndole al chico.

—Bien por el poder que se confiere los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse y si hay alguien que se oponga esta unión es mejor que se quede callado —Exclamó dejando perplejos a prácticamente todos con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué esa parte no iba antes? —Inquirió un chico de cabellera negra con toques azulados y ojos del mismo tono, mostrando más de lo que debería.

—Gray-sama, su ropa —Señaló la chica de cabellera azulada y orbes del mismo color totalmente sonrojada.

— ¡No otra vez! —Gritó al verse desnudo.

Natsu y Lucy no les prestaron atención ni a ellos ni al resto por estar en su propio mundo fundidos en un beso.

Tal vez no fue una princesa cautiva en una torre alta custodiada por un dragón y rescatada por su príncipe azul, pero ciertamente Natsu derrotó a uno y en cierta forma la salvó de un compromiso que no quería y ciertamente estaba segura de tener su _y vivieron felices para siempre_, justo como un cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>y bien?... el final fue algo... raro (?) bueno fue loco pero vamos, hablamos del gremio mas loco y carente de sentido comun de todo fiore, ademas de ser un NaLu xD<strong>

**bien ahora... que deberia hacer... -saco una pequeña libreta - darle fin a mi fic de Naruto... no tengo muchas ideas -lo tacho - hacer mi os de D. gray man... tampoco tengo muchas ideas pero lo malo es que las ganas no se van, ni modo - lo tacho - hacer mi LuNa... se repite la historia -lo tacho - subir el nuevo fic de one piece... ya que...**

**bueno nos leemos luego.**

**PD: el nuevo fic vendra despues de terminar el actual, me dara tiempo de avanzar un poco... espero**


End file.
